


Methos Counts His Blessings

by Holde_Maid



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Community: highlander100, Drabble, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7102060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holde_Maid/pseuds/Holde_Maid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Old Man does as the title suggests. *g*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Methos Counts His Blessings

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes fic just happens...
> 
> * * *
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> No part of the Highlander franchise is mine, and I don't intend any harm or copyright infringement. I make no money off my fanfic.

  
One: I am alive.  
  
Two: I died young enough to become very old, indeed. Old men rarely are efficient survivors. Running is too much of a necessity. And fighting, occasionally.  
  
Three: I have lived long enough to learn many fascinating facts, see the wonders created by mankind. Oh, the languages, the buildings, and the outstanding idiocies! We humans are an entertaining race. All those interesting men and women — so many names come to mind!  
  
Four: I died old enough to be considered of age in most eras. Old enough to drink.  
  
Five: beer.  
  
Six: Those unthinkable alternatives...  


* * *

\-------------------

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
This story is also archived at [hlfiction.net](http://hlfiction.net/viewstory.php?sid=921)


End file.
